


The date...

by Papillon10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon10/pseuds/Papillon10
Summary: She had been stood up... again. Marinette gets ready to leave when her date finally arrives. Only.. it's not her date. But.. if he offered to have dinner with her... who was she to deny such a charming boy?





	The date...

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Yes, yes you are aware of that, I know...  
> Once again, I must admit I did not come to the idea all by myself (thank you, Pinterest for that, though!). Hope you like what I did with it, however! Comments are always appreciated, of course.

He… was late. Sooo late. And sooo dead!

The girl was sitting alone at a table for two, a long shawl (that she had straightened too many times with her hands without needing to) engulfing her body and a small purse clutched tight in her fists, under the table.

Who was she kidding… she probably would not see him again, let alone kill him! Of course he didn't come! Why would he have? That was supposed to be their second date, but looks like she had just gotten herself a date with… well, herself.

It had already been an hour since the academic quarter had passed. And still no sign from him. In vain would she call him, for no one picked up. In vain would she text, for no one answered back. In vain was she waiting, for no one entered the restaurant alone. But she kept waiting, hoping she had not been stood up… again.

Maybe… maybe she was that bad, after all.

Maybe she was just not meant for a relationship after all.

She knew she was an easy read, she knew she was a mirror of her thoughts so she tried to stop thinking this kind of stuff. Instead she breathed out, let her purse on the table and called her best friend. Again.

"Hey girl… still no sign from the prick?" came the tired voice of her salvation. At least now she could make fun of the situation.

"Nope. I should have learned by now to avoid getting so worked up over a date and dress more comfy. At least I could have eaten a good meal without getting any pitting looks."

"Never losing you dry humour, I see. Argh I'm gonna kill him, he should have known better than standing you up!"

"Down, girl, down. You hear me laughing, you know it's not that important."

"Mari, you kill me! How can you not be upset?! You know what? Leave and come home. I'm gonna go real fast to the store down the street and get some ice-cream and some popcorn and we'll have a movie night and we'll forget all about boys laughing our asses off at the dumbest comedy we can find!"

Marinette giggled, but traces of her insecurity still clinged to her despite the façade she was putting up for Alya. Just what was so wrong with her that every one only wanted her as a friend. Everyone's important... friend.

"Sure, sounds like this night could actually turn out alright." however her slight moment of hesitation did not go unnoticed by Alya. 

"Aaaaand you hesitated… come on Mari, don't let a jerk get to you, you're worth more than that anyway! I knew he was not good enough for you from the first moment you told me about him! I mean come on, who takes their date to a presentation about… I don't even remember that right… chemistry whatever?! You are not the loser in this story, girl, and you know I know what I'm saying!"

Of course Marinette knew Alya had a point. She and Eric didn’t seem to… click. He seemed like a nice guy at first, he was polite and he seemed sweet but he was too lost in himself, as she came to notice that first day. She still hoped, though, that there was ore to him. Looks like she was wrong. Just like she was with Paul before that. And Michel… Yep, she needed that ice-cream.

"I know, I know. And I know I'm enough so don't even think of starting again with that speech! Now go! And order a pizza or two, too to go with that ice-cream. I'm giving him ten more minutes. If he doesn't come, I'm out!"

No, she would listen to her best friend of six years and not let a guy make her self-conscious and insecure again. She had just escaped that hell, she would not go back there willingly.

"To hell with him, his loss, not mine." she whispered as she put the phone on the table and lifted the eyes she had kept glued to the table cloth to sneak one more peek at the entrance... only to have her gaze meet green eyes and a smile. And a man who took the seat in front of her.

"Well that's how I like you. And I'm so sorry for being late, the traffic was absolute hell! I know it's not a real excuse but please, let me make up to you!"

The man (boy?) was careful to say the words a little bit louder than it would have been necessary, but his next words were whispered and hurried.

"I'm Adrien, go along with it."

Marinette tried to mask her utter confusion and smile, but the scowl stayed in spite of it.

"Um… I'm glad you finally made it…?" her affirmation should have been excited, should have been joyful… and she knew that, but instead it was mostly a question…

"I am really sorry, m'lady, I know I was a complete jerk but I could not call you, my phone has died. I would have been a first class asshole if I stood you up, and I regret ever making you feel you are not enough. I could not help but overhear the last part of you conversation with you friend, and if I never came, that was the right thing to do!" he said, emphasizing the ending of his statement and giving her a look that spoke volumes. Marinette was finally starting to understand what was happening, and what he was hinting at…

"It would have been my loss… no, not just a simple loss, it would have been… well worse. I mean, just look at you, who would ever want to stand you up?! And from what I could hear from… ugh, I mean, from what I can remember from our first date, you are a really nice person! Now, because you have been waiting enough, should we order?"

He was slightly breathless from talking this fast and just a little embarrassed for slipping out… she did not need to know he had already been there when she sat down… and that he heard her first conversation with Alya. And the vocal messages she tried to send… she did not need to know that he had been telling himself to wait just a little bit longer, to make sure the prick came and that she dumped him as he deserved… she did not need to know he had been eager to talk to her. But she might just figure it all out considering how he felt himself blushing.

"Oh, sure… I guess. I mean… why not. I… am actually hungry."

Marinette felt relieved. And maybe, just maybe, a little excited. This Adrien did not seem that bad… she could get to know him over the meal, at least. And he seemed to want to make her feel better. Aaaaand she was curious as to why he took the matters into his hands when he could have just go on and have the dinner he most probably came there for. And she was hungry. Yes, that too. Food ad curiosity… let's just say she was a good friend of both.

"Good, good, that's… um, good" he visibly relaxed too and his smile brightened. “Oh well looks like the menus are already here so… yeah”. Adrien took one hesitantly and while skimming his eyes over it, he continued.

“Well we did not get to know each other very well last time so, what do you say if we start all over again?”

“Hmm, sounds good to me. But you should begin, since I did most of the talk last time.” She said, lifting her gaze and winking at him. He could not refrain himself from laughing a little.

“Well, as you already know, my lady, I’m Adrien, first year physics student and loyal knight at your service”, he said, mimicking a head bow and grinning. Throwing a quick look around he saw how the other costumers lost the interest in the girl they all had been subtly watching moments before, now that her “date” was there, so he continued without pretending that was not the first time they ever talked to each other. ”Actually I believe we go to the same University. I believe I have seen you before, although I do not know your name.”

“Marinette. It’s Marinette. Nice to meet you, and ugh, thank you, I guess. For… uh… _coming to my rescue_. I mean you really did not have to… and actually, now that you say it I think you’re right, you do look familiar. Well, life is full of coincidences after all, I guess.”

“Yes, yes it is, and don’t worry, it’s my pleasure to accompany you this fine night. After all, how often does a mere knight get to spend time with his lady?” he replied, now letting the menu back on the table and concentrating all his attention upon her.

“Hmm, considering he’s the knight, isn’t he supposed to be constantly near her? In order to protect her, I mean.”

Marinette could not help but feel comfortable. This stranger had this… this air around him, this way of looking at her and of speaking that made her feel… ok, that made her feel like she could be herself without worrying. Hence “ _Sassinette”_ entering scene.

“You wound me, princess! This knight is fairly new to this all, so don’t blame him for having to watch her for afar up until now.” And… that’s when he realized his mistake…

“Hmm? I thought you said you ware not sure if we did go to the same university…” that… was strange. Up till there it was only clear they had been talking in third person about themselves so why…

“Hehe…” his tone was sheepish and it was obvious he was a little embarrassed, from the lowered eyes, to the hand raised at the back of his head. “ umm I might have been a little sure of that, actually.”

Adopting an intrigued stance, Marinette did not hesitate to come with another question.

“Oh? Is there anything more you didn’t say either, then?”

He was fast to answer.

“No. Nope. Uh… knight’s honor, I guess. All I know about you is that your name’s Marinette and that we sudy in the same place and you’re preeee…. ty… A PRETTY INTERESTING GIRL. Yep.”

She was preeeeeettt….ty intelligent too, so she caught his train of thoughts. Suppressing a giggle, she continued his statement.

“Well then, I think you’re preeeettt…ty interesting, too. Sooo, care to tell me more about yourself?”

Adrien, blushing once again, of course (“this girls, she… she… she does deserve the nickname I gave her after all…”), opened his mouth to agree hole-heartedly. Alas, so did the waiter standing now at their table. And he was the first to get his words out.

“May I get your order now?”… it was pretty clear he was trying not to smile. That may, or may not have been the same waiter who took Adrien’s order before Marinette entered the restaurant. And he may or may not have given him an amused (and strangely enough, encouraging) look when taking his order (yes, again).

“Um…” he began tentatively now that the man was gone with their order, “well, there’s not really much to tell. I’m 19, I’m from here, I have a DJ best friend, Nino, and a cat, Plagg…”

“Oh we’re the same age. And to be even, I study fashion and design, my best friend is Alya, she’s an aspiring journalist, and I have a cat, too, Tikki. I guess, we both like weird names.” She continued with a laugh. “And I’m from Paris too, my parents own a bakery, here, dare-I-say, the best one.” She tried not to boast. She really did, but when it came to her parents’ treats… well, she was their number one fan after all.

“No way! You’re the Dupain-Chengs’ daughter?! Holy macaroni, I love that stuff!” (No need to say Marinette was swelling with pride! She did not say the name of the bakery, but he got that right!) “They did the catering at one of my galas and it was effing awesome!”…and once again he realized his slip-up a little too late.

“Ummmm…. Galas?” damn her curiosity…she might have been thinking. Or no… not really. On the other hand though, Adrien was pretty convinced that girl was working up some strange magic on him… he was usually more… careful to not have slip-ups, to not give away too much, to not… well, the damage was done, might as well spill it all out.

“I… might have intentionally forgotten to say my father is a designer and that I used to model for him…” looks like his rapid-talking was making a come-back. And considering the rosy color that crept up her cheeks, Marinette figured out why he seemed familiar…

“That… ok, I won’t deny and say it is not surprising but it’s okay, I’m okay. Just, just let’s go back to talking… ummm my favourite singer is Zaz, what about yours?” she couldn't have said anything more random than that... But in her defence, she really tried to not freak out because yep, she was 99,9% sure his last name was Agreste and that his father was just her favourite designer in Paris, but who cares, it was not the model who made her acquaintance, but the physics student, so maybe he did not want to bring up that certain part… hell, of course he did not want to bring up that certain part, he had not modelled since a good five years ago, she didn’t even recognise him at the beginning, and it must have been for a good reason that he gave up on that certain world.

Adrien was… well, surprised to say the least. For a fashion and design student (it could have been anything, but of course it had to be fashion and design!), Marinette was reacting… really well. She could have acted like any other girl he had told before and scream and throw herself at him. And those girls were not even remotely interested in design. He knew that for a fact. Instead she chose to… change the subject. He… was not one to complain about it.

“She’s awesome! I love her songs and her voice is the most unique one I have ever heard…”

Smiling, Marinette, rolled with it, and the conversation, continued up until her phone interrupted it. Her phone displaying in big and clear letters the name “Alya”. Aka the name that completely slipped her mind for the last thirty minutes or so…

“Shoot” panicked eyes met Adrien’s. he only nodded and she slipped out of her seat, the phone to her ear.

“Imsooooosorryyoullneverbelieveit”

“You better not tell me he came and you simply stood there and acted like nothing happened.”

The flat tone on the other end told her more than the actual words.

“NO! No, I wanted to leave I really did, but then came this cute guy who took the seat Eric was supposed to have and told me he was Adrien and just to roll with it and I’m practically having dinner with a dorky supermodel!”

“Huh?”

For Alya… that did not really make sense.

“It’s a long simple story… or complicated. I don’t know. You’ll decide when I tell you, and I will tell you, I swear, but not now. Please? He’s kinda waiting for me and it was really good up till now, I mean apparently we are university-colleagues and he may or may not be my high-school celebrity crush that I had the audacity to not even recognise until he slipped up, and he’s really sweet and I think he thinks I’m pretty and Alyaaaaaaa what do I do, does he think about it as a date, too? Heeeelp!” as long as she stayed at the table she was calm and collected and funny and all, but now, now came the worries, of course. Her whisper-screams did get to Alya… loud and clear. And if she had gotten it right, well, those two pizzas seemed to be hers and only hers now.

“I like to think of myself as a pretty perceptive person. And if I get it right, and I’m pretty sure I do, you’ve gotten yourself a date. A good one this time. So, if you so desperately asked for my help, I will give it to you. First, you say bye to me, you hang up, and go back. And do what you have been doing for the past half an hour because apparently you were doing it right! Giiirl! goooooo!”

“Yes. yes, that… that makes sense. Good, okay, please don’t be mad at me for… uh… standing you up? Sorry, really. Um… bye now. See you later.”

She managed to hang up, and taking a deep breath, went back to the table where Adrien was waiting for her, the dishes they ordered now there as well.

“Everything ok?” he asked trying to smile.

“Yep. She was not as mad as I expected her to be. After I explained her what happened, sure.” answered the girl with a laugh. Well, time to bring back the playful banter they had started just before being so rudely interrupted.

When the time came for them to leave the restaurant (too soon if you were to ask any of the two), Adrien not only offered to pay, but also to accompany Marinette on her way to the flat she shared with Alya. only there did they depart with the newly acquired phone numbers of each other and with Adrien taking her hand and placing a feather-like kiss on it.

When she entered the room, Marinette was welcome with a high-pithed scream belonging to a very excited Alya, who had been spying the well lit street from the window for a good half an hour, hoping to see exactly what she had seen (if you asked her, though, she would have told you that kiss should have been on the lips, but she could work with that too.)

   

 ********************

 

Needless to say, if anyone was to be late at a date of her from then on, it was Marinette, for Adrien had made a point to never make her wait at their next dates… which turned out to be a lot.

She was good enough, and he wanted to make her see it for herself, just as Marinette made a point to show him he was more than the Agreste name.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, note English is not my first language, so it there are mistakes, point them to me and I will make sure they will be corrected. i admit I have been writing this instead of doing math homework so...  
> Yeah... going back to a more lighthearted tone, constructive criticism is welcome :)) .  
> Also, you may or may not be wondering about my other fic... yeah I know... I really tried to write its sequel. I really tried. but it just wouldn't turn out right. Maybe one day I'll post it, though. One day, not soon, but one day :))


End file.
